nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Lynxian/Working out a Timeline
This is mostly for reference, and keeping track of my speculations/findings relating to the timeline of events in the series. Updated sporadically. :(chapter 2) waning crescent moon :(chapter 3) waxing crescent moon :(chapter 4) is one day after (chapter 3) ::-- 2 week span between (chapter 2) and (chapter 3/4)? Usually about 2 weeks between waning and waxing moon. Kiyotsugu says he hasn't spoken with Rikuo/Kana since "that night" and is clearly still shaken. :(chapter 9) takes place the week before Golden Week. Shima says Golden Week starts the following weekend. :(chapter 10-17) April 29-May 6, Golden Week. ::-- (chapter 10) DAY 1. Ride from Tokyo-to to Maibara, Shiga Prefecture on the Shinkansen. Approximately 2.5 hours. They likely leave late in the morning or early in the afternoon, and it's still daytime when they arrive. From Maibara, it takes them 1 hour to reach the base of Mt. Nejireme. By the end of the chapter, the time is nearing/around sunset (the anime corroborates this). ::-- (chapter 11-14) DAY 1, nighttime. New moon. ::-- (chapter 17) DAY 2, dawn. Then either DAY 2 daytime or DAY 3 daytime, depending on how long Gyuuki sleeps. Rikuo says he remembers the events of "yesterday", which could either be DAY 1 when he fought Gozu and started his fight with Gyuuki, or DAY 2 dawn when the fight with Gyuuki ended. :(chapter 18) June 23, Kana's birthday. Morning. --why are the Kiyojuji Squad still musing over the Mt. Nejireme incident when it's been over a month? :(chapter 19) June 23, late afternoon. School day has ended and Rikuo is able to change to his night form, so by the time he finds Kana it's around/after sunset. :(chapter 20) June 23, nighttime. Rikuo brings Kana home around dawn. Tamazuki, Inugami and Muchi arrive around the same time. Poor Rikuo, still going to school on June 24 despite clearly getting little-to-no sleep. :(chapter 21) Some time within a few days of June 23 - Muchi says he thinks they can take over the town within a week. Nura Clan board meeting at night. Likely not June 24, due to flashback between Rikuo and Nurarihyon and Hihi's death happening at the same time as the board meeting. --why does no one seem to comment/notice Hihi's absence during the meeting? ::-- Mokugyo Daruma says Gyuuki lured the Kiyojuuji Squad to Mt. Nejireme "a few days ago", when it was over a month ago. Potentially fixed in the tankobon? :(chapter 22-25) is a day after (chapter 21). Likely July 5 - Kiyotsugu states that Yura leaves school early on the 5th and 20th of the month. ::-- Early morning: Investigation of Hihi's absence at the meeting. ::-- Morning: More bodyguards for Rikuo, Rikuo heading to school. 8AM-ish? ::-- Late Afternoon, 6 PM-ish (clock in the park): Muchi vs. Yura/Nurarihyon. I wonder why Muchi doesn't find it odd that an onmyoji is protecting Nurarihyon. Muchi dies, 7 travelers arrive in Ukiyoe Town. Nurarihyon and Natto leave for Shikoku, Rikuo meets Tamazuki. :(chapter 26) Nighttime/early evening. Likely a few days after (22-25) - Muchi has been missing for long enough that he's considered dead. How are the Shikoku group able to set up camp in that skyscraper so quickly/easily? Chalk it up to Tamazuki being a tanuki, I guess. :(chapter 27) Same day as (26), evening. Natsumi affected by Sodemogi's curse. Senba says they have until daybreak to reverse the effects. :(chapter 47) the Shikoku memorial scene takes place a few weeks after the end of the battle. :(chapter 48) takes place during the summer, likely early-mid July. Kiyotsugu says they have just finished taking final exams, so it's at the end of a trimester. Maki also says it's summertime. :(chapter 51) Rikuo says that summer vacation starts the following day, which would make it mid July. :(chapter 53) Ryuuji and Mamiru also turn up in Ukiyoe Town during summer vacation - while the Kiyojuji Squad are looking for Yura, Kiyotsugu says if they don't hurry up that summer vacation will end. So it's probably early-mid August. INCONSISTENCY: 2008 vs. 2010 *(chapter 137) offers an indication that it is New Year's Eve 2010. The song that Maki and Natsumi are watching is Uemura Kana's Toilet no Kamisama, which came out July 14, 2010. Additionally, Uemura performed the full version at the 61st Kōhaku Uta Gassen on December 31, 2010. *This contradicts the databook, which states that Zen's house burning down in (chapter 3) happens in Heisei 20, ie. 2008. Category:Blog posts